villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dodge Landon
Dodge Landon is the secondary antagonist in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. He was portrayed by , who also played Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter franchise and Doctor Alchemy in The Flash. Biography As Worker Landon worked in the animal sanctuary where Caesar was sentenced to as arrest when he attacked an arrogant airline pilot, Hunsiker, that tried to arrest Will's father. Landon calls Caesar a "stupid monkey," and got angry at the chimpanzee for laughing at him. He knows Cornelia and Maurice's names but he does not know Caesar's name, using trash talk to call him "damn dirty ape" and "stupid monkey". He tried to amuse two female visitors at the sanctuary by using his baton to strike the metal cages that caused all the frightened apes to scream in fear. Death One night Caesar escaped the sanctuary to spread the ALZ-113 to the apes at the sanctuary. Caesar was out of his cage, influencing Dodge to attack him with his stun baton Dodge was shocked when Caesar spoke to him before he was punched in the face by Caesar who took the unconscious Dodge away and put him in a cage. After locking up the other ape handler, Rodney, in one of the cages, Dodge gained back consciousness and tried to electrocute Caesar with the baton. Caesar retaliates by spraying water at him, which causes him to be electrocuted, killing him. This horrified Caesar who briefly mourned his accidental carnage before releasing his fellow apes and escaping the facility. His death was captured on a surveillance camera, which police officers and John Landon witnessed Dodge's untimely demise. Personality Dodge was arrogant, rude and disrespectful, he was a bully towards both the apes at the San Bruno Primate Shelter and towards Rodney. His behaviour gave him a sense of power and thus he felt no guilt or remorse for his actions. Despite his egocentricity he feared his father, John Landon, as he was both Dodge's boss and the owner of his workplace, knowing that if his father ever found out that he had mistreated the apes, John would not hesitate to fire his own son. Dodge's continuous mistreatment of Caesar and the other apes badly, was ultimately one of the reasons that causes Caesar to begin the Ape Rebellion. These actions would eventually lead to his death at the hands of Caesar, albeit by accident. Gallery Images riseplanet-movie-screencaps.com-8617.jpg riseplanet-movie-screencaps.com-8621.jpg|"Take your stinking paw off me, you damn dirty ape!" riseplanet-movie-screencaps.com-8637.jpg|Dodge is speechless when Caesar speaks. riseplanet-movie-screencaps.com-8836.jpg|"I'm gonna skin each and every one of you!" Videos Rise of the Planet of the Apes (1 5) Movie CLIP - Caesar Speaks (2011) HD Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2 5) Movie CLIP - Prison Break (2011) HD Trivia *His name is a combination of Dodge and Landon, two of Taylor's astronauts in 1968's Planet of the Apes. *On two occasions, Dodge quotes Taylor from the 1968 film Planet of the Apes; the first time is when Dodge shouts "It's a madhouse! A madhouse!" (Taylor said this while being hosed at by a gorilla) as he listens to the apes screeching, and the second time is when he says "Take your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty ape!" (Taylor said this after being captured). *In one scene, Dodge hosed Caesar with a fire hose after the chimpanzee threw meat at Dodge's face. This is possibly a reference to the scene from the 1968 film Planet of the Apes, where Taylor gets hosed at by a gorilla guard. Navigation Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Teenagers Category:Planet of the Apes Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Gaolers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks